Is This Love?
by Rowan Knight
Summary: Dr.10Martha. The Doctor and Martha are stranded on an alternate Earth when the TARDIS' circuits are malfunctioning.Martha starts to explore her feelings for the Doctor and The Doctor starts to explore his feelings for Martha. What will happen? 1 of 2.
1. SummaryWarning

Is This Love?

Synopsis: Dr.10/Martha. The Doctor and Martha are stranded on an alternate Earth when the TARDIS' circuits are malfunctioning. The Doctor becomes furious when he can't fix it without the proper tools and he can not get the right parts for it. Martha parts to explore her feelings for The Doctor and The Doctor starts to explore his feelings for Martha. What will happen in the end? Will the two companions express their feelings for one another? Will they will ever get home? Read for youself. Rated M for Language, Sexual Content including Dialogue, Sexuality, Nudity, And A Explicit Sex Scene. You've been warned. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean: You don't know?" Martha questioned, alittle upset.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. The Doctor and Martha Jones was once again, on another adventure in some distant dimension, in some different time. But that was one of the many things that The Doctor and Martha did on their adventures, beside encounter alien races. Martha looked upon the Console of the TARDIS. She knew something was wrong. But she just couldn't tell.

"Doctor." Martha said as a button started flashing red. The Doctor looked over to Martha. "What is it, Martha?" He asked. "YOu might want to take a look at this." Martha told him. The Doctor rushed to Martha's side. His eyes widened as he looked upon the flashing red button.

"Ah." He said. Martha looked at him with fright in her eyes. "Ah what?" Martha asked. "Judging by that flashing light, that means that we're going to crash." The Doctor said. Martha's jaw dropped. "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH?!!!!" Martha screamed.

Martha started to scream at the top of her lungs. The Doctor became alittle upset. "FINGERS ON LIPS!" The Doctor said, placing a finger on his lips. Martha quickly gained control of herself and placed one finger on her lips. The Doctor removed his finger from his lips. The Doctor rushed over to the other side of the Console.

"Now, do not panic." The Doctor said. "If I can try and figure out what's wrong with this, we'll be okay." The Doctor explained. Martha cocked her head to the side. "And what if you fail?" Martha asked. The Doctor shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." He answered.

Martha's eyes widened as The Doctor answered. She sat down at a chair as The Doctor fiddled with the instruments on the Console. They then heard a female voice. "System malfunction. Fuel drained." The Voice said. The Doctor and Martha exchanged looks of fright before The Doctor could speak. "Oh no." The Doctor said.

"We're gonna crash?" Martha questioned. The Doctor nodded. "Oh yeah." He answered. The TARDIS began to fall. The Doctor looked to Martha. "Brace yourself."

Martha strapped herself into a chair as The Doctor continued to fiddle with the console. Nothing was happening. Martha was worried as she watched The Doctor. "Oh hell." The Doctor spoke. The Doctor ran up to a chair next to Martha and strapped himself in. The TARDIS cotinued to drop through space until it reached a atmosphere.

The TARDIS burned through the atmosphere and starting dropping toward the surface of a planet. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS. He held a special instrument in his hand as he climbed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around as he found himself to be standing in the middle of a field of flowers. The Doctor looked to the remote like instrumental in is hand. The Doctor began fiddle with the keypad on the instrument as Martha climbed out of the TARDIS. Martha pulled herself out of the TARDIS and looked around the field as The Doctor continued to work with his Locator.

Martha looked up to The Doctor. "Doctor, where in the hell are we?" Martha interogated. The Doctor turned to Martha. "According to the locator, we are on Earth, in the 22nd Century, in another dimension." The Doctor answered. Martha shook her head. "Does it say what dimension we're in?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it doesn't." The Doctor answered, facing Martha. Martha sighed. "Great, so we're stuck on an alternate Earth that we have no idea about." Martha said. The Doctor nodded. "Until I can fix the TARDIS." The Doctor spoke with his Estuary English accent.

Martha kicked dirt up. "Shit!" She screamed. "What if this place is some prehistoric dinosaur timeline shit like before?!" She growled. "Or what if we're on some post-apocalyptic world?!" Martha shouted. "We're screwed." She growled. The Doctor was getting annoyed with Martha.

He looked over to her. "Do shut up, would ya?" The Doctor spoke. Martha looked at him with surprised and started to stomp off. The Doctor searched in his pocket for his Sonic Screwdriver but then thought about how he had reacted to Martha. He frowned upon this and went after Martha. The Doctor searched for her.

"Martha?" He called. The Doctor looked to see Martha standing on a road, looking down it. The Doctor ran across the field and walked onto the road, slowly approaching Martha. The Doctor stood next to Martha. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Martha shook her head and looked up to him.

"Don't be," Martha began. "I was acting like a bloody imbecile." Martha added. "I should be the one whose sorry." She said to him. The Doctor looked down the street and back to Martha. "So, what's up?" He asked her. Martha looked down the street and then looked back to her partner.

"I think maybe we should follow this road and see where it leads to." Martha suggested. "What do you think?" She asked The Doctor. The Doctor nodded in agreement with her. "I think you might be right." The Doctor smiled weakly. "Let me just get some equipment from the TARIDS." The Doctor added. Martha nodded.

The Doctor headed back to the TARDIS. Martha watched The Doctor. _'That man.'_ She thought.


End file.
